


Morning Examination

by jeannedarcprice



Series: Absolute Trust [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, Improper Use of Medi-Gel, M/M, don't make me spell that out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: One morning 'examination' involving the hasty misuse of medi-gel (and on more than one occasion I should add) leads to a heart - to -heart between Scott and the Tempest's medical examiner.





	Morning Examination

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very close to the beginning of my infatuation with this couple. The story was meant to go somewhere, but alas I dropped it a long time ago.  
> Brought out of the vault to entertain my lovely gilder wife (who also provided the title!), [Jupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23). MWAH <3

Morning sex was always a treat, so impulsive and animalistic. Gil was always in a good mood for the whole day when it started off like this. Scott had woken him up, whatever he had done ensuring that he was already hard and ready for him. Gil never needed much encouragement, so when Scott pulled him on top of himself and spread his legs, he joined him enthusiastically, kissing him, grinding against him, touching the whole length of his body with his hands. One stopped in between Scott’s legs, testing him – he wasn’t as ready yet.

“God dammit I want you _now_!” Gil hissed, Scott smiling at him, enjoying the feeling of Gil’s fingers in him.

“Hey, you were late to the party. I’m surprised you slept through all that. At least not _all_ of you was asleep!”

Gil really couldn’t take it much longer. He quickly kissed Scott and leant over him, rummaging in the drawers for some lube – he came up empty handed.

“When did we run out of the ol’ slick stuff?” he said disappointingly, Scott enjoying the view from where he was. He brought his hand up in between his lover’s legs and grabbed onto his bobbing erection, pulling down on it with a firm grasp.

“Feels slick enough to me!”

Gil froze at the stroke, if he carried on he thought he might come all over the sheets.

“Not with you as dry as you are right now. I _could_ see you right but,” he wiggled his hips to get out of Scott’s grip. “I’m _really_ not going to last much longer!”

He then jumped out of the bed to search for something to enable this, and soon. Scott lay back and put his arms up behind his head, rapidly feeling the chill from the covers being pulled off him.

“You need to stop throwing your stuff all over _my_ floor!” he called. He could see Gil’s red hair bobbing up and down out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked over saw his shapely butt as he bent over. Gil’s pants flew out of nowhere and hit him square in the face.

“Hey!” Scott groaned, pulling them off and throwing them back in Gil’s general direction.

“Look who’s throwing my stuff all over the floor now!” came Gil’s retort, quickly appearing back on the bed and getting on top of Scott, a grin wide on his square jaw.

“Not again!” Scott whined, seeing the omni-tool holoscreen appear on his arm. “You have to promise me that you'll pay me more attention next time.”

“You can't do this to me in the morning and not expect me to want to get my rocks off immediately,” Gil mock-frowned.

“Next time make sure that your brain wakes all of you up and not just your cock!” Scott retorted, sounding a little pissed off.

Gil paused, looking at Scott, still with that mock frown that was slowly making Scott even more annoyed – at least he thought it was. Scott’s face was in that sweet spot between looking genuinely angry or just about the burst into a fit of laughter – today Gil couldn’t tell which it was so decided he needed to make an apology, and fast. Gil knew that if he could just hold out a little longer and keep Scott away from his cock he might get away with this, so he comically slid himself down the bed, and took Scott into his mouth.

“Okay, okay. Let me make it up to you...mh-mh-mh-mh-mh. Mmmmhh?”

Scott exhaled, chuckling, putting his hand over his face. “Was that an apology there?”

“Mmh-mh-mh-mh-mmmmm,” came Gil’s reply. He’d succeeded in appeasing him. Scott was enjoying this special brand of apology but was still a little annoyed, so he grabbed the back of Gil’s head and pushed it down hard whilst also pushing up with his hips.

“What’s that? I can't understand?”

Gil gagged and came up coughing, then grinned at Scott again, wiping the tears that had sprung from his eyes.

“Next time I promise I’ll be waking you up, and we can lie in and take it slow till _lunchtime_.”

“I’ll hold you to that...” Scott replied, a sleepy smile on his face. He took a deep breath and let Gil do his thing, heard his omni-tool chime, felt that weird tingling, followed by Gil proper. He sighed at the sensation, and felt Gil’s weight come back up the bed and opened his eyes, concentrating on his body rocking with Gil’s movements, watching him as he ‘got his rocks off’.

***

Lexi ran her omni-tool over Scott, looking at the readouts. He glanced at her face; he always knew when she was going to chastise him about something – _not enough protein, not enough stretching between excursions, taking too many risks on the battlefield_ – the only way an in-house doctor could look after you but be annoying at the same time. She tutted, _here it comes_.

“Scott.”

She sounded like his mum when she had scolded him as a child. What he wouldn’t do to hear her voice again.

“You...” she hesitated, was that embarrassment he heard in her voice? “...you really shouldn’t be using medi-gel as a...lubricant.”

Scott flushed. “How do you..?”

_Why am I even asking that question?_

“Because it’s application shows up on medical scans, and between yours and Gil’s – when I literally have to drag him in here - it’s pretty obvious what’s going on.”

This was awkward, but since they where here he might as well ask some questions. “It’s not going to...you know, do any harm?”

“Certainly not, but it’s not the best thing to use...promise me the next time we’re docked at the Nexus you’ll get something more suitable. Tell that to Gil too.”

“Yes, _Doctor T’Perro_ ,” he emphasised her title hoping to lighten the mood, maybe even get her to laugh? Anything to make this less awkward. She actually smiled.

“I assume everything is good between you two?”

“Uh-oh, here comes the psych evaluation,” Scott groaned with exaggerated disdain. “We’re good, we work well together. Being on active duty together doesn’t appear to be a problem either – we get on with our jobs.”

“You do both carry yourselves very professionally,” she admitted. “As long as Gil doesn’t become a distraction!” she smiled. “How about emotionally? Is everything okay there?”

Scott wasn’t sure if he wanted to divulge. “We’re... ‘in tune’ as he’d say, Lexi. We don’t beat around the bush with each other. We say what needs to be said, and you were right about him deflecting with humour. It just means that I know when he’s saying something important, or when I need to push him to get to the truth.”

“That’s genuinely good to hear Scott. It sounds like a healthy relationship. It looks like a healthy relationship,” she paused, deciding if she should carry on. “He does worry about you when you go planet-side though.”

“I know he does...” Scott replied, looking off into the distance. He could see the cargo bay and the _Nomad_ , he wondered what Gil was doing right now. “That’s something we really need to talk about.”

“Yes,” Lexi affirmed. “I think that’s an important conversation to have. I don’t know how he’d react if something bad happened in the field.”

“My head can’t be here on the _Tempest_ when I’m on the ground. Being the Pathfinder is such a demanding task. It’s not that I don’t want to think about it,” he sighed, trying to un-jumble his thoughts. “If I based my decisions on us, and rather the Initiative I’d be failing in my duty.”

Lexi’s brow furrowed slightly like she was trying to make sense of what he said too. “It’s important to consider your own needs and feelings too, Scott. That’s a normal _human_ reaction. But yes, I suppose you’re right, you are speaking for the Initiative, and that carries a lot of responsibility and risk. I think Gil understands that; it's why you work so well professionally too.”

“We held off for so long I think we developed a good working relationship as well,” Scott mused, then a thought came to him. “What about the rest of the team? Do they have an opinion on our relationship? On the _professionalism,_ or not, of us?”

“It has been brought up, but not in a negative sense. Some think it may yet colour decisions made in the field, but so far you have refrained from this. There have been...complaints that you may be favouring his opinion over others.”

“Hmmm. I wonder whose _opinion_ that is. I’ll have to address that before it turns into something more serious. Otherwise that’s good to know...so I still get to keep the job, for now,” he pushed down on both his thighs then stood up fully. “Right! Session over. Thanks doc, it _is_ good to get things out in the open every now and then.”

“In the strictest of confidences,” she assured him. “I think you will both go far. A new galaxy, a new start – it’s hard not to romanticise these things, but we all need something to _live_ for.”

“One day at a time.” Scott smiled at her, then exited the room.

He hesitated upon leaving, actually wanting to go to Gil and see what he was up to. He decided against it, that and the smell from the galley was amazing. Drack must have been cooking up something delicious, as he always was. Honestly, who would have thought a Krogan of all species would be so good? A thousand plus years had certainly taught him one or two things about cuisine. He needed to tell Kesh how well he was feeding them.

He activated his omni-tool and opened the message window between Gil and himself. He chuckled, he really needed to back it all up;

_Ryder: Lexi says no more inappropriate use of medi-gel!_

He hit the send button, smiling to himself. He wished he could see Gil’s face when he read it. If anything, it would ensure he paid Scott more attention in the mornings. At least until they were next on the Nexus. He thought he might put that off a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find my Gilder related art on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
